


You Don't Have To Impress Me

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Michelle Jones, Adorable Peter Parker, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, First "I love you", Fluff, Humor, Insecure Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: "So you said you had something to tell me?""Oh, yeah, right. Umm, so, here's the thing. I'm," he took a deep breath, the same way he did when pulling the mask over his head and charging out into danger. "I'm bisexual. I like guys and I like girls. But I don't like you any less for it. I still like you best out of anyone, and-"...Peter comes out to MJ. MJ comes out to Peter. "I love you"s follow.





	You Don't Have To Impress Me

**Author's Note:**

> Me at 3:58 pm today: I don't know, I don't think I really like Spideychelle. 
> 
> Me at 4:01pm today: Okay, but this fic description looks kind of cute, I might as well read it. 
> 
> Me at 4:42 pm today: Well, here I am writing a Spideychelle fic.

"Hey MJ, can I tell you something?"

She knew something was up with Peter. It would be obvious even if she weren't so observant. 

Clue #1: Where he had just been hanging over the top bunk of his bed to look at her in the bottom one, now he was withdrawn to the top. That could have just been the blood rushing to his head and him needing relief from it (which he would always deny because "I'm Spiderman, MJ, I don't get blood rush"), not an attempt to hide his face if it weren't for

Clue #2: She could see the comforter on the top bunk moving around like the Magic Carpet. Peter was fidgeting. That could have just been his abundance of energy and not a nervous tic if it weren't for

Clue #3: His voice betrayed his nerves. Michelle hadn't heard him so audibly nervous since he asked her out. (Well, technically since he tried asking her out but got so overwhelmed that she ended up having to do it, but semantics.)

Whatever Peter had to say wasn't going to be his usual cutesy "hey, can I tell you something? I really like you," that she maybe, possibly, found adorable, but would never admit to anyone. 

"Sure, but stop looking so nervous. Unless you're going to reveal another superhero identity. If that's the case you should look nervous, because one is idiotic and dangerous, but two-"

"How do you know what I look like right now? For all you know, I could be radiating confidence."

MJ was laying on the bottom bunk staring straight up. Her latest read- Cyrano de Bergerac (so maybe a certain dork on the bunk above her had her in a bit of a romantic mood; sue her)- was splayed open across her chest. If Peter were looking at her, he'd say it was like reverse angel wings, or something similar that totally didn't make her heart flutter, what are you talking about? She poked at him through the mattress with her foot. "I have X-ray vision, Parker."

Peter muttered something to himself. She could only make out the word "focus." As much fun as teasing him was, MJ knew that if she didn't help him say what he had to say, he never would. 

"So you said you had something to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Umm, so, here's the thing. I'm," he took a deep breath, the same way he did when pulling the mask over his head and charging out into danger. "I'm bisexual. I like guys and I like girls. But I don't like you any less for it. I still like you best out of anyone, and-"

"Peter."

"I get it if you want to break up with me for it because you think it's weird-"

"Peter!" He would go on rambling forever if she didn't stop him. On the one hand, it was endearing. But this wasn't dorky rambling about science or the Avengers, this was nervous, stressed rambling because he felt the need to fill the silence. "Peter, first of all, I would never break up with you for something like that, that would just be shitty."

"Really?" His voice cracked, and MJ covered her laugh, because that was not what he needed right now. He coughed and tried again. "Really, you're not?"

"No. Of course not. And I have something to tell you too." Michelle closed her book and set it on the bed. She announced her intention as she started to climb up to him. "I'm coming up, Juliet."

Peter shifted to make room for her, struggling to meet her eyes. He was still kneading his comforter like dough. 

"I'm bisexual too." That got him to look up as she intertwined their hands. "Or, sort of. I don't really like to label myself- other people put me in enough boxes- but I like who I like."

Peter's voice raised because he was terrible at lying and even worse at covering it up. "Oh, yeah, no. I hate labels too. I just said I was bi because it was easier to help explain-"

"Hey," MJ's voice was soft but calm, the same way she spoke to him when patching up a particularly nasty injury. In a way, this was patching up an injury too, just an emotional one. "If you like labels, use labels. You don't have to say you don't just to impress me. You don't have to do anything to try and impress me. I already lov-"

Peter broke out into a grin as she ripped her hands from his to slap them over her mouth. "Ah, ah, ah, no take backs. You said it. You love me."

Michelle brought her hands back down. The blush on her face and her small smile said everything she didn't. It wasn't that she didn't mean what she said, but she- and anyone asked to speculate on their relationship- would have thought that Peter would have said it first. 

"What? No snarky comment? You seemed free with your words just a second ago."

"Ugh. This is so unfair. How are you the confident one all of a sudden?"

"Well, you see, it's all possible because..." If Michelle hadn't been pointedly looking down trying to hide her flushed face, she would have seen his shit eating grin grow. "Because you love me."

MJ snuck her arm behind Peter, who started leaning in, thinking she was going for a hug. He quickly realized his mistake when the back of his head was met with the pillow she had been grabbing. 

"Oh it is so on, Michelle Jones." He grabbed a pillow and went on the defense. 

Mock battles cries and shrieks of laughter lightened the Parker apartment, replacing the heavy air of anxiety from before. 

 

...

 

As she lay on his chest, Peter tucked some hair, knocked astray in their mini pillow fight, behind Michelle's ear. Leaning in close so his breath tickled her face, he said "hey MJ, can I tell you something else?"

"Hmm?" 

"I love you, too."


End file.
